


Reunion

by Mouser26



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And the relationship tag is only because Noct and Luna are supposed to get married in the game, Final Fantasy XV Ending Spoilers to follow-ish, Gen, all of the ships are possible, but it would not leave me alone, but no ships are featured, not because there's any romance in this at all, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouser26/pseuds/Mouser26
Summary: So given how FFXV ends I can’t help but think that there’s a bit more ending than we’re given in game. Very bittersweet if you think about it.





	Reunion

Prompto had wandered into the palace as casual as you please fingers laced behind his head, pausing to rock back on his heels every so often as he took in some finer detail in the architecture. His smile was as bright as the sun above when he turned and acknowledged the shocked monarch at the end of the hall, “Hey! We’ve got some serious catching up to do Bud!”

Ignis had been more formal, dressed in his full Kingsglaive garb as he crossed the throne room, his stride steady and his back straight as he bowed before the monarchs seated above him. “Your Majesties.”  
There had been Memory Lane Pastries waiting after dinner that night.

Never the morning person Noctis had been far from pleased much less coherent as he was pulled from bed by his scruff like some wayward kitten. The only thing that saved his ‘attacker’ from a shocked retribution was a deep chuckle and hardly gentle tease, “You’ve had enough sleeping in Noct, you owe me some morning runs.”


End file.
